


Viaje inesperado

by lenayuri



Series: Navidad 2014 (Fandom Insano) [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft hace planes para pasar nochebuena con Greg, pero al parecer él ya hizo sus propios planes. ¿Acaso Greg no quiere estar con él?</p><p>Prompt #21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viaje inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> [En livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/371918.html?view=1438670#t1438670).
> 
> Espero que les guste. c:

Sin siquiera haber terminado de hablar, Mycroft fue arrastrado a lo largo de los pasillos de la universidad. El culpable no era otro que Greg, un compañero (bien, su _novio_ ) quien lo mantenía firmemente de la mano mientras se abrían paso hasta la puerta principal.

Mycroft no sabía si debía golpearlo o seguirle el juego; como no quiso que se lastimara (pues a pesar de su locura, lo amaba) decidió seguirle. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Mycroft notó que en la motocicleta de Greg había un par de maletas medianas, de esas que se colgaban fácilmente al hombro y sintió su estómago hundirse.

¿Acaso Greg se iría de viaje sin haberle dicho antes? ¿Dónde quedaban sus planes (de los que Greg no sabía nada) para pasar Nochebuena juntos tras haber convencido a su mamá de perdonarle unas horas después de la cena? Maldición. _Sabía_ que debió haber esposado a Greg a su cama cuando tuvo la oportunidad la semana pasada.

—… croft? ¿Estás bien? ¿Myc?

—¿Qué?— Mycroft se sorprendió al haberse perdido en ese tren de pensamiento. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura y se reprendió por su desliz. No era gran cosa, después de todo. No era como si fuese algo formal. Cinco años no era formal, ni nada.

 _Qué mentiroso, Mycroft_.

Cuando el rostro de Mycroft se cerró, Greg sonrió —¿Acaso creíste que yo te iba a dejar? ¡En navidad, no menos!

Mycroft no respondió.

—¡Lo hiciste!— su tono no era de reproche, sólo divertido. Como si no pudiese creer que haya creído eso de él. Era extraño incluso para Mycroft entender por qué Greg casi nunca se molestaba con él. De hecho, las únicas veces que se molestaba era cuando se descuidaba a favor de sus estudios.

—Yo-

—No lo digas, Myc, no es necesario— dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla rápidamente, sabiendo que no se sentía a gusto con muestras públicas de afecto —En efecto, habrá un viaje, de hecho _ambos_ nos vamos de viaje, ¿qué te parece?

La sonrisa de Greg era cegadora y Mycroft quería sonreír también. Una pequeña, minúscula sonrisa apareció en sus labios y el brillo en los ojos de Greg aumentó.

Sólo que había un pequeño problema.

—Mis padres-

—Ellos saben, fui a pedirles permiso en la mañana mientras terminabas tus exámenes.

Ah. Así que por eso no lo había visto a la hora del almuerzo.

Mycroft asintió y tomó una de las maletas. La suya, si la ropa y el pasaporte eran una indicación —¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

Greg sonrió de nuevo, tomando ambos cascos y entregándole el suyo a Mycroft —Eso será lo divertido de esto, iremos a donde queramos durante dos semanas enteras.

—No estarás-

—¿… hablando en serio? Síp.

Mycroft negó mientras se ponía el casco. Su novio estaba loco, pero él estaba más loco por seguirle la corriente.

Aunque no pensaba cambiar eso en un futuro próximo. Ni distante.


End file.
